1000 Raindrops
by Have2loveReading
Summary: Combination of Harry Potter, Blood & Chocolate, and the Twilight saga. Summary inside.
1. Tough Luck

**Author's note****: This is a combination of Blood & Chocolate, Harry Potter, and the Twilight series.**

**Summary****: When the werewolve's (Hermione, Ron, and Harry) suddenly realize they needed help fighting Voldemort, Hermione looks for help. Only then she realizes that a school next store, **_**Forks**_**, was a school of werewolve's... read and find out more!**

"Are you packed and ready to go to Hogwarts, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded, with her suitcase in her hand. She couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts again this year! Where she was free... she could hide in the forest, turn into a werewolf where no one could see her. Except for Harry, and Ron. They, were also werewolve's.

Tonight, was a full moon night. For the first time ever in her whole life, she was finally old enough to change into a werewolf when ever she wanted, not just on full moon's.

With my suitcase in her hand, Hermione put it behind a big rock, and her mother walked with her to the meeting... Hermione looked around the crowd to see if she could find either Ron or Harry. She couldn't. They couldn't miss this! This ceremony was for her! And, if they missed it... she would be devastated. There was a big long table in front of Hermione, which held only chocolates and goblets.

Their king, King Theodore, was holding a crown in his hand, and was standing on another table. The people, werewolves, cleared away the isle for Hermione could walk down. She looked to her left and right if she could see Harry.

No where to be found.

Hermione finally reached King Theodore, and was on the fifth step so she could see everybody. Theodore, put the red robe over Hermione's shoulders. Her heart was racing, and wouldn't be surprised if Theodore had heard it or not. Then, three rows ahead of her, she saw Harry and Ron .

Hermione smiled. Theodore said a few words before he put the crown on her head.

"Please bow down to our new pack of the crew," He said smiling. Hermione watched as they did as they were told. "This is the first time a teenager was crowned until today. The other teens, well, they couldn't keep the secret so they were killed."

Hermione's eye twitched.

"So this young lady, has kept her secret, and is trusted for a full werewolf. Now we will crown her," Theodore said. He gently placed the crown on her head, and Hermione felt like a whole different person!

"Now for her first hunt!" Theodore said.

Harry slid open the train door and let Hermione and Ron in first. They sat down on the chairs. Hermione reached up to put her luggage on the top shelf and she sat back down in her seat. Then, she felt a pain in her stomach. She didn't know what it was.

"Hermione?" Ron asked.

She didn't look at him. The voices kept getting farther and farther away. She got to her knees. She heard Harry and Ron immediately got out of there seats, and rushed down to her.

The only thing she remembered was the pain in her stomach. She opened her eyes and saw Harry's and Ron's face looking at her.

"I think I was about to turn into a werewolf..." Hermione whispered.

"Your not ready, are you?" Ron asked her.

Hermione sighed, "I'll get it sooner or later... It's my first day, give me a break! I haven't picked my classes yet for Hogwarts... Dumbldore said I could do that as soon as I get there. Theodore, said that I was ready to be fully werewolf, but, I don't think I am... sometimes just randomly I turn into one... and don't know how to change back."

"He didn't teach you how to change back?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head. "My first lesson is tomorrow." She sat up. "I honestly don't think I'm ready for this..."

"We know you are," Harry said. "You can do this."

Hermione sighed and looked at the ground.

After Hermione, Ron, and Harry settled in Hogwarts, they walked down to the river near Hagrids house. Across the river, they could see Forks. There was silence.

"I wonder what it's like in Forks..." Hermione said looking at Ron.

"People in Forks are probably saying, I wonder what it's like in Hogwarts," Ron teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, if it isn't Mudblood and Weasley. Don't they just make a perfect couple?"

All three of them turned around and saw Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Hermione demanded.

Malfoy smiled. "Funny you should ask, wolfgirl."

"Don't call me that," Hermione blushed.

Malfoy and the others laughed."Wolf girl!"

"She said not to call her that," Ron snapped.

"Oooh, I'm scared now. What's Weasley going to do about it?" Malfoy asked.

Ron looked at Hermione. She was furious!

"Oh, Potter, where's Ginny?" Malfoy asked.

"You leave my sister alone," Ron demanded.

Malfoy laughed again. "So, wolf-girl, how was your summer? Not to great eh? I wouldn't be surprised... taking Snape's class this year? He's gonna beat you up."

Harry had to hold Ron back.

"What's the matter Ronald? Am I making you mad?" Malfoy asked.

"Malfoy, leave him alone. Can't you give it a rest already?" Hermione snapped.

Then Malfoy grabbed Hermione. He leaned into her more, as if he was going to kiss her.

"Get off!" She struggled.

She tried to push him away, but, she didn't have to. Ron was already attacking Malfoy. Malfoy shoved Ron, and he fell on his stomach. Hermione crouched down next to him.

Malfoy laughed.

Hermione picked up a rock, and threw it at Malfoy's head. But, she missed.

Malfoy laughed and walked away. Ron got up, and so did Hermione.

"That good for nothing-"

"Ron, it's not worth it... like you told me before." Hermione reminded him.

"If he says anything else to you, I swear I'll kill him," Ron said it like he meant it.

Hermione looked at Harry.

Harry shrugged.


	2. Blood tastes better

Vivian Gandillon, walked down the driveway with Aiden. Aiden, and Vivian were boyfriend/girlfriend... although, it was very odd to her because she was a werewolf and he was human. Or atleast was he? That's what he told her.

Her thoughts drifted and she thought about her father... the king of all werewolves, that is until he died for her. He died from a vampire... thats wierd, isn't it?

Vivian remembered it from this day... blood, everywhere. The gore scared her for life! It was the most tragic thing she has ever seen and remembered in her whole life. Her heart started to race faster as she thought about that day. March 18th.

The vampire at full speed started chasing Vivan. She turned into her realself- a werewolf. She tried to fight him but didn't work. She wasn't strong enough... that's when her father came to the rescue. _But, why did he risk his life for me?_ Vivian asked herself. _I should've died, I wanted to die... _

Her thoughts erupted when she heard whispering on the side of her. She looked and saw three beautiful cheerleaders, giggling... looking at her. Vivian just stared back.

She hated cheerleaders. They were so snobby! They made fun of Vivian everyday. Why weren't they sick of it? She didn't care if they made fun of her! She didn't care what other people think about her. Its useless. _Like, my father always says... _

One girl named, Marissa, walked over.

"Oh, hey, Vivian." Marissa said as the two other cheerleaders walked over.

Vivian flipped her hair over her shoulders. "What do you want?"

"We were just wondering if you were going to sign up for the girls soccer team this year again. You were really good last year." A girl named, Heidi, joked.

"Leave me alone," Vivian rolled her eyes and walked away, but, they kept following her. "What's your deal?"

"We just wanted to know if you were." Marissa said.

"No." Vivian said.

"Oh," The third girl, Bethany, smirked.

Vivian just walked away.

Science class, wasn't that bad. Gym, forget about it. Do you know how many times Vivian got hit with the volleyball? About 96 times atleast... Vivian went in the locker room, and changed.

After Gym, she met up with Aiden, again and ate lunch with him... _C'mon Viv, only two hours left of school and your free! Keep holding on. Don't think about blood..._

Blood... it tasted so sweet. Like... chocolate to her. It was amazing. Aiden, always had a notebook in his hand writing stories. He wrote about werewolve's how wierd is that?

Then a thought just popped in her mind during Math. Voldemort! He was going to be back again... how could she defeat him now? Her father is... is... passed away.

She needed help... who could help her? _I don't even think that there are any werewolve's left... do you? _

"Vivian!" Mrs.Ambire said fusterated. "Are you back into reality now?"

Embaressed, Vivian shook her head. "Sorry."

"Take out your homework and hand it in," Mrs. Ambire said.

"I-"

"Don't even tell me," Mrs. Ambire interupted her. "I know what your going to say... the werewolve's ate it. Yeah, yeah..."

Mrs. Ambire put a big 0 on the homework box in her grade book. Another 0 but what ever! She hated Math anyway... God it was boring. Social Studies, was to.

Thank god she was home. In the forest, she turned into a werewolf without no one noticing her... she ran free as the wind. Nothing could hurt her!

**April 9th, 9:48pm**

**Dear Diary, **

**My day wasn't too bad. But, Mrs. Bucktooth gave me a 0 on my homework box again. Oh, well. Me and Math don't get along too well... our Language Arts teacha is making us read a boring book... something about the presidents? I don't know... I wasn't paying attetntion. I never do! Haha Oh, and I hung out with Aiden today in school. I think I'm in love with him? Who knows? Oh, and guess who talked to me today... Marissa, Bethany, and Heidi! They asked me if I was going to join the soccer team again like how I did last year... I told them I wasn't. I love soccer, but being a werewolf is so much better!  
All day I was thinking about Dad... I miss him. Why can't I stop thinking about him? It was an accident.. really. Or was it really my fault? I hated when I was guilty...**

**Hmmm... what else should I tell you? I sat and ate lunch with Aiden 3!! Oh and me and Allison made fun of this fat girl. She went over our friend Hailey's house, and Hailey saw underwear on the bathroom floor... and, it was covered in crap! How disgusting was that?**

**So now for our inside joke, (me, Allie, and Hailey), we always go "It's called a toilet!" And we just started cracking up laughing!**

**Gym! Oh, forget about it! I got hit in the head about 96 times and I still have that red mark. Well, I gotta get some sleep, good-night!**

**Vivian. 9:54pm**

Vivian shut her diary, then locked it. She loved writing in her diary... it gave her someone to talk to. And no one will know... and plus if you wanted to tell someone your secret, you can write it in your diary!

Vivian turned off her light, and went to sleep.


	3. A date with a Cullen

"See you later, have a nice day at your new school. Make lots of friends, okay?" Charlie said as I opened the door from his SUV.

"Okay, Dad," I said as I gathered my books.

"Bye, Bella." Charlie waved as I shut the door and drove away.

This was it. My new school. Forks. As I walked down the path to the front doors, I noticed people staring at me... as if saying, what is she doing here? She doesn't belong here. She's not cool enough. I ignored it, and, opened the door. Everybody was hurrying to their classes. But, I, needed to find the principal's office. I saw someone walking infront of me, so I thought he could help me.

"Excuse me." I said. He turned around. He was pale- just like me.

His voice was music to my ears, "Yes?"

_C'mon, Bella. Say something, _I thought. "D-do you know where the principal's office is?"

"You must be Bella Swan. Am I correct?" He asked.

"Yes you are. How do you know my name?" I asked, confused.

"Everybody was waiting for you to arrive. Your already popular," He laughed. "Follow me, I'll show you were the principal's office is."

As we walked, I looked around the school. It was different. The walls were painted light red, I looked in the classrooms. Teachers were teaching. It was dead silent. Even thought that was good. Then I could hear the bell ring.

"Oh, are you late?" I asked him.

"Don't worry about it," He smiled. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself to you. Didn't I?"

I shrugged.

"I'm Edward Cullen."

"Hi, Edward."

He smiled, and we continued walking to the office.

Edward took a left, then said, "Here it is."

He opened the door and let me go in first; he followed.

I stopped at the Principal's desk.

"Mrs.Harrison?" Edward asked; the principal looked up. "This is Isabella Swan. You know, the new student?"

"Oh, yes, welcome to the school, Bella. Is that okay if I-"

I nodded.

Mrs.Harrison flipped through her files. "Ah, here it is."

I looked at Edward. He noticed my glare, he smiled. I turned back to Mrs.Harrison.

She took out two papers. "Okay. This here is the map of the school-"

And she kept babbling on. She showed me the routes on the easiest way to go. Then she handed me my schedual.

"You have all my classes," Edward smiled.

_Wow... Edward's really... cute. _I thought. Then I shook my head to get me back to reality.

"I'll write you guys a pass." Mrs. Harrison said.

We waited patiently as she wrote the pass. Edward took it, and we walked to Science together. I was so lost in this school.

000000 **New Scene:**

"How was your day?" Charlie asked when I walked in the door.

"Good," I said.

"Did you meet anybody new?" He asked, taking a sip of his soda he poured.

"Yes. I met Angela, Lauren, and Jessica. Oh, and I met another person. Dad, he's really nice and-"

"A guy?" Charlie sounded excited, then, mad.

"Yes. His name is Edward. He helped me around the school and _everything. _He's really sweet." I said.

"Oh. Okay, I hope he's not one of those idiots who gets a girlfriend then dumps them the next day, for another girl." Charlie glared at me.

"No, dad. He's nothing like that." I tried to tell him.

"Okay. Go wash up, and, we'll eat out. My treat." Charlie said.

"Thanks dad. Can I bring Edward along?"

I showered, changed, then called Edward. On the third ring he answered.

"Hello?" Edward breathed into the phone.

"Hi," I said. "It's, Bella."

"Oh, hi Bella." Edward chuckled. "What's up?"

I smiled. "Oh, nothing. Hey, uh, are you doing anything tonight?"

"Nope. Why?"

_Okay, Bella. You can do this. _"I was wondering if you would like to have dinner tonight with me and my dad- Charlie."

There was an awkward silence.

"I'd love to." Edward said.

"Great. Can you come by, by 7?" I asked; basically, praying.

"Yes." Edward said.

"Bella, I think Edward just pulled up!" Charlie called from downstairs.

He did? That was too fast. I didn't finish putting on my makeup. I could here the door open from downstairs and I could here Edward and my dad talking... _Please, please, please, let him like Edward... if not... I don't know what to do._

"Bella!"

"Coming dad!" I called.

I hurried with my blue eyeshadow, my mascara, and pink blush, and grabbed my brush that was on my desk. I brushed my hair until there was no tangles. I smelt my hair; I know I'm wierd. It smelled sooo good. Like strawberries.

I put my shoes on, and ran downstairs.

"W-wow... Bella..." Edward said as he saw me walking down the stairs.

"Like it?" I asked; I hope I wasn't flirting...

Edward nodded.

I could feel Charlie eyeing me. "Uhm, Edward- this is my dad Charlie. Charlie, this is Edward. He helped me around the school, you know, showing me where my classes are. That's why we are taking him out to eat."

"Nice to meet you, Edward." Charlie said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mr.Swan," Edward said.

Charlie thought for a moment. "You can call me Charlie."

"'Kay, Charlie." I said.

"That's dad to you," Charlie said.

I knew I couldn't get away with that one.

At the restaurant, _Paradise, _Charlie, and I ordered our drinks.

"What would you like to eat?" The waitress asked.

"Uhm, I'm not thirsty." Edward lied.

"Okay, please feel free to tell me when you are," She turned to Charlie, "Are you ready to order now?"

"Give us two more minutes please." Charlie said.

The waitress nodded and walked away.

"Your not thirsty?" I asked Edward; suspiciously.

Edward shook his head. "I'll be right back."

Edward headed to the boys room.

_That was a close one _Edward said to himself. _If they ever find out about my secret... I can't go near Bella... and she is... she smells sooo good. And she has the body and- _Edward shook his head. Snap out of it!

He was in the boys bathroom now, looking in the mirror. He turned on the faucet, put the water in his hands, and rubbed his face with it. He grabbed paper towels and dried himself.

Back at the table, Bella smiled at him. He smiled back.

"So, uh. Edward? Do you live nearby?" Charlie asked him.

Edward nodded. "Up the street, actually."

"Really? Wow... how long have you been to Forks?" Charlie asked.

"Just this year. I'm a freshmen." Edward said.

"Oh... so, are you going to go to college?" Charlie asked.

_What the... why is my dad asking these wierd, insane questions? _I asked myself. "Dad..."

"No, Bella, I don't mind. Yes, I will go to college. I'm thinking of becoming a vet." Edward said.

"See, Bella?! He likes animals just like you." He said.

I sank down in my seat. He was totally embarrassing me.

--

**A/n: **_Hey, guys. I'm on spring vaca, (4/20/08 5:30pm sunday) all this week! So, I am going to be able to finish this story. I love it, don't you? Please, please, please, review. I'm begging you!_


	4. Wait and see

"Did you sleep well?"

Hermione looked up and saw Ron. "Yes, I did. Why? Should I not have?"

Ron shook his head.

Hermione stood up, "Why? What's wrong?"

Ron pulled Hermione aside so that no one could here him. "You know the school next door?"

Hermione nodded. "Forks?"

"Yes. Guess what I heard!" Ron said; he sounded scared, and excited.

"What?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"There are vampires in that school! Hermione, I do not want you near there-"

Hermione laughed. "You can't tell me what to do. Vampires? That school does not-"

"Believe me, I would not be making this up!" Ron tried to tell her. "There are a few vampires... they are Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and I believe one is named Edward. And they live together!"

"Oh, Ron. You are so full of it," Hermione said. "Your so silly."

"Hermione, believe me." Ron said.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Hermione sighed shaking her head. She walked away.

Ron put his hand on his forhead. _I need to keep her away from that school, she doesn't know that they are dangerous... our enamies... If she goes near that school-_

"Hey, mate," George said patting Ron on his shoulder.

"Don't pet me." Ron glared.

George backed away. "Sorry."

"No, _I'm_ sorry. Something just happened," Ron sighed and started walking.

"Whats wrong, mate?" Fred asked Ron.

"Nothing. There are vampires, you know that school Forks next door? I told Hermione that, and she wouldn't believe me. She laughed. I told her never to go over there, and she said that I cannot control her." Ron told them.

"I know how to make her believe you." Fred smiled.

"Your not going to hurt her, are you?" Ron asked them.

"Fine. You always have to ruin everything, with the rules," George joked.

"Come on guys! This is her first year of being a full werewolf! You guys no that she cannot be seen. If she does, they'll take away her powers. You know that right?" Ron told them.

"No." Fred said. Then he laughed. "Now I do."

"You two do not take anything seriously... do you?" Ron said; getting mad now.

Something touched Ron's shoulder. " 'ey mate."

"Harry!" Ron turned around. "There you are. Dude, I need to talk to you."

0000000000

"So... Rosalie sounds hot." Harry said.

Ron slapped him across his face. "Be serious! Hermione might lose her powers!"

"Well what could we do?" Harry asked putting his hand on his cheek.

Ron thought for a second. "Hey. I have a good friend that I used to go to school with."

"Okay?" Harry said.

"Let me finish. He was a good friend of mine, and was also a werewolf. He was for a long time. Maybe I could give him a call." Ron said.

"You do that." Harry sighed.

"Do you even care about Hermione?" Ron asked him.

"Duh, she's our friend. But, she _can_ take care of herself, Ron." Harry said; getting annoyed.

00000000000

With a smile on her face, Hermione threw the rock into the river. Across the river, she could see two people looking at her. Was Ron really right about the vampires? Or was he just saying that to scare her. She thought of the one person she could trust.

"Do you really think so Hagrid?" Hermione asked. "Are they really vampires in the school across from us? Or is Ron saying that to scare me?"

"'ell, 'ermione... honestly, I've neva been ta Forks. I cant help yeah with 'at. I would, If I could." Hagrid said as he dusted around the house.

"Don't you ever feel like sometimes... you feel like your being watched?" Hermione asked turning around looking out the window. She saw the two humans- or vampires?- looking at her again. Why were they still there? Were they stalking her?

"I feel like 'at all the time, 'ermione. It gets annoying." Hagrid said. "Follow me."

Hagrid walked out of his hut, and Hermione followed.  
"I wish I could fly to Forks and see whats up over there." Hermione suddenly had an idea. "Actually..."

"Oh, no 'ermione. You don't wanna do that." Hagrid said as he fed BuckBeak. "If Ron doesn't know where you are, he'll send out a search party."

"So?" Hermione said."He is too overprotective of me. I can take care of myself."

"Please, don't bring me in 'is." Hagrid said.

Hermione smiled. "I won't."

000000000000

"Oh, hey, Hermione." Harry said in the hallway.

Hermione caught up to him. "Harry! I got the best idea ever!"

"Oh no... what is it this time?" Harry asked.

"Wait and see." Hermione told him.

"Can you tell me?" Harry asked.

"Nope."


End file.
